


The Christmas Song

by SunshineIta



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineIta/pseuds/SunshineIta
Summary: A tender and sexy Christmas night in the Canadian Rockies...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tlcinbflo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcinbflo/gifts).



_This is a gift for[Tlcinbflo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcinbflo/pseuds/tlcinbflo), part of the Secret Santa Exchange 2016! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

_Thanks to[Potionsmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster) for betaing it!_

_My favorite version of The Christmas Song is by Nat King Cole.[Here it is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOszvL9lgSs)._

* * *

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_ …

 

Shepard entered the living room, two cups of hot coco in hand. As soon as Kaidan saw her, he thought she looked splendid in her black and white Christmas pyjamas. A soft and loving smile drew itself on the man’s lips. He really was the luckiest man on Earth that Christmas Eve.

 

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe_

_Help to make the season bright…_

 

Shepard gave Kaidan his coco and sat beside him. He immediately brought her closer to him, making her head lay on his chest. He gently kissed her flamboyant hair, the fire raging in the fireplace, dancing in them, making them even brighter. They slowly enjoyed their beverage, the jazzy Christmas song filling their hearts.

 

_They know that Santa’s on his way_

_He’s loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh…_

 

“Thanks for this, love,” said Shepard, cuddling closer to her lover.

“Thank you for what?”

“This intimate Christmas. Being in the Rockies, in the middle of the snow and mountains, in a cozy cottage with you… I couldn’t have wished for a more perfect holiday.” Shepard took Kaidan’s hand in hers and she lay a little kiss on the back of it.

“You’re welcome, beautiful. I needed to be all alone with you, too. You know, to have the right to be openly in love with you for a couple of days, without the Alliance frowning and everyone on the Normandy giggling.”

“True, it gets tiring, Shepard said, before she sighed. You know what, Kaidan?”

Shepard straightened to look Kaidan right in the eye. He smiled, before he caressed the side of her face with his free hand.

“What do I know? Or don’t, Shepard?”

“I love you, Kaidan Alenko.”

Shepard kissed him slowly, but she suddenly decided their embrace would be more than a simple, chaste kiss… to Kaidan’s pleasure, of course. She took the cup of coco from him and put it on a table next to the couch they were on. In a second, they both rolled on the floor, covering one another of kisses and caresses. At one point, Kaidan was happily pinned under Shepard, who gave him a naughty look.

“I never had sex in front of a fireplace before,” she told Kaidan. “Is it a Canadian delicacy, or…”

“Good question. But I know we’re the best at it.”

“Oh, really?”

“A hundred percent certain, Commander.”

“Care to demonstrate, Lieutenant?”

“Only if you tell me you love me. Again.”

Shepard approached Kaidan’s ear and murmured “I love you” so many times, Kaidan couldn’t count them all. Kaidan immediately searched for her mouth, eager to kiss her with all the passion he had in him.

This was the best Christmas he ever had.

 

_And so I’m offering this simple phrase_

_To kids from one to ninety-two_

_Although it’s been said many times many ways_

_Merry Christmas_ [and a happy New Year] _to you_


End file.
